Happily Ever After
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: “I love you too.” With that, their lips collided. Their souls entwining as one in harmony along the dance floor. -N I L E Y-


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-----**

**First day of high school;**

Miley walked through the doors of her high school. She looked around nervously at the hundreds of kids lounging around, catching up with each other, gossiping, and high-fiving each other. Miley felt so lost and insecure among the many older kids who looked comfortable and well-known with this place, unlike her.

"Miley!" she heard someone call, her eyes shutting as a sigh of relief left her lips at the sound of someone familiar. She turned around to face Demi and Selena bouncing towards her. "Hi!" Demi cried. She smiled back warmly at her best friends, "Hi guys. I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around both of them and hugging them as they all giggled. "We missed you too. The vacation wasn't as fun without you." Selena pouted. Miley giggled, "Well, is it my fault that my parents think that we get out of control when we get together and so wouldn't let me go?!" They all laughed.

"This is pretty scary…" Miley whispered to them. Demi leaned back and looked at Miley skeptically, "What are you talking about. It's high school!" Miley nodded, "My point exactly." Demi shook her head, "Well, I think your fear is uncalled for. High school is a great new experience. New classes, new teachers, new friends—""Hot guys." Selena cut in, smirking. "Exactly." Demi said. They spotted a group of senior boys at the center of the hall, definitely jocks, with a pretty blonde in the middle. They were all fussing over her. Oh, how they wished that it would be one of them one day…

-----

**During lunch;**

The three girls sat down on a table. High school had not been so bad so far. Miley just hoped that nothing would go wrong. "Ugh. First day and already piles of homework?!" Selena cried, biting into an apple. The other two nodded in understanding. They continued gossiping and giggling about random topics. Miley looked around the extremely over populated cafeteria.

Her eyes swept over the table that the jocks that they had seen before were sitting. She was about to look away when one of them turned around casually, catching her eyes. He had curly hair, and was pretty cute. Hold that, he was more than just cute. She could tell that he was looking at her. Even halfway across the cafeteria, they held an intense stare at each other. She didn't dare blink. After spending quite some time staring, he smiled softly and winked at her, turning back to his face. "Wow." Miley mumbled and turned back to her friends. "Uh… are you back at earth?" Demi giggled.

-----

**Two weeks into high school;**

"Hey, I'm Nick." Miley jumped, and turned around from her locker to find that guy from the cafeteria standing behind her. She stared at him. He looked even more gorgeous this close. "Uh… hello? Anybody home?" he teased, chuckling. "I-I sorry." She muttered. Wow, smooth Miley, real smooth, she scolded herself mentally. "It's Ok. I'm Nick." He repeated, putting his hand out. She nervously reached out and shook his hand. "And you are…?" he asked her. "I-I'm M-Miley." She blushed. He chuckled. "Miley… That's a pretty name. And so are you." Her blush grew darker. She couldn't believe it. Her second week here and one of the most popular guys was talking to her, and complimenting HER. But then again, maybe that's what they all did. Still, Demi and Selena wouldn't' believe this!

-----

**On their first day;**

Nick took her hand. She looked at him nervously and he smiled at her, her nerves immediately melted under his gaze. She smiled back at him. He led her to his car. Miley was impressed, very impressed. She could barely hold in her excitement. She was on a date with the oh so popular football captain! It couldn't be more of a dream come true. Actually, she still couldn't believe it was true. She pinched herself on her arm to make sure this was not her dreaming, "Ouch." She muttered. Nick looked sideways at her and chuckled.

She leaned back on her seat trying to find an appealing position. She felt an arm wrap around her. She looked sideways at her date and he smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back as their fingers intervened and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could smell his cologne and he could feel her soft fingers doodling on the back of his hand. The both of them smiled at the exact same moment as if on cue. This feeling and experience was new to them.

-----

**First kiss;**

They stood at her doorway at the end of the night. Miley was looking down and playing with a ring on her finger, nervous for whatever might happen. She was anticipated, anxious, tense, fretful, nervous… you name it. He brought his fingers up and gently lifted her chin, so that she was looking at him. They moved closer until they could feel each others' breath on them. Nick closed the gap between them and their lips touched. Their first kiss. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

-----

**Five months later;**

"Miley, I gotta tell you something." Nick muttered, bringing his hands up to his girlfriend's cheek. He lightly ran it across her cheek and watched as her eyes shut for a moment in contentment. "Mmmmm?" she muttered as he smiled at her cuteness. He leaned in and pecked on her closed eyelids. They fluttered open to look at her smiling boyfriend. She instantly smiled back. God, how she loved that smile. It always took her breath away.

"What is it, Nick?" she inquired sweetly. He sighed, still smiling. His eyes were twinkling. His hand found hers and held onto them tightly as his other caressed her cheek lovingly. "But you gotta promise to not freak, alright?" he warned. She raised an eyebrow, "I am not getting married to you!" she exclaimed. He chuckled, "Hey!" She rolled her eyes, "I meant not now. Maybe later. Happy?" she winked playfully, he smiled and nodded.

Then, he got serious. "Miley… I've been wanting to tell you this for quite some time…" she looked at him expectantly, "I-I love you." Her eyes moistened, but at the same time, shined with love.

She believed him, "I love you too."

_-----_

**A year and four months passed by;**

"Miley, I need to talk to you." Nick said; his face somber. Miley frowned, "What is it, Nick?" She was worried. He sighed deeply, and found interest on his shoes. "I-I-I… This-this isn't working anymore." Her forehead crinkled in confusion, "What isn't working anymore?" she inquired. "U-us." He riposted. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears and he looked away, not being able to see her hurt… by him.

He didn't want this, but the constant pressure from his friends was getting to him. They were always complaining that he was being held back from so many things because of having a steady girlfriend. And that too, simply a freshman. They didn't get that he was in love. His fault that he never told them that. They were young and wouldn't get this chance again, were what they told him. Nick wasn't sure that it was worth this, but they were his friends, and obviously he listened to them.

"B-but why?" she questioned, her voice barely even a whisper. It took all his self-control to hold back his tears. He made her cry, he made her hurt, and he knew that he was the reason. He shook his head dejectedly, "I-I don't know. I think maybe if we-we take a break and see other people, we will know what we really want." She was confused once again. "'What we want?' What does that mean, Nick? That I'm not good enough for you anymore? That I'm simply a stupid freshman while you're the oh-so popular football captain? Or-or does it mean… that there's someone else…?"

He shook his head. "No, Miley, no!" "Then what the heck did that mean, boy?!" he winced. "I don't know, Miley…" She scoffed. "Oh, you 'don't know' why just all of a sudden you walk up to me and say 'hey, let's take a break and find out what we really want'. I get it. Good luck figuring it out. I-I… bye." She turned on heel and walked away, tears streaming down her face. He sighed looking at her retreating figure. When he got to his locker, he found on it, scribbled by a felt tip: 'Whatever happened to 'I love you?''. He banged his head on it, regretting what he'd done.

-----

**More than two years later;**

_I've found time can heal most anything;  
And you just might who you're supposed to be;_

Miley sighed and leaned back on the chair she was currently occupying. It was prom. Every girl's dream night, the night that every girl anticipates. That one special guy and that one special dance in his arms, under the shining lights. But, Miley was here alone. She didn't want to spend this night with anyone but _him_. But she couldn't; he was long gone. It had been almost a year since she'd seen him. She ached to see him again; for him to hold her in his arms and whisper in her ears that he loved her, just like he used to when she was fifteen.

She sighed as she watched her two best friends on the dancing floor, in the arms of the guys they wanted to be. Her eyes drooped to the floor in disappointment. It was not that she was not happy for her friends; because she was. But, she had wished and wished and wished that Nick would come back. But he didn't. Even before his graduation, he had avoided her whenever they saw each other around school. It killed her inside. It killed him too, but she didn't know that.

The night was almost over. Soft music was playing over the speakers as the couples swayed. Miley sat on the same chair. Countless amounts of boys had asked her to dance, she definitely had grown popular over the years, but she had refused every one of them. She sipped on her drink, growing bored and tired. She put her head in her hands, frustrated for some reason.

"Miley." She was startled. She didn't look up. But that voice sounded so familiar. And so-so… secure. She picked her head up to look at the source. Her eyes grew wide with shock. Standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever was her first love. She rose to her full height, his eyes followed her every movement. She definitely had matured over the time he hadn't seen her. She was more grown-up and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even more than before.

Her eyes stared at his face, searching for a familiar feature. Then blue settled on brown, and her heart melted. He put his hand out and she took it, he squeezed it slightly, leading her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to sway slowly to the music.

For a long time, all they did was stare into each other's eyes. Then, Nick opened his mouth, but closed it. He looked down in shame and shook his head. "Nick?" she spoke for the first time. His head snapped up upon hearing her say his name. After a long, long time. He smiled slightly, his eyes shining with… love. Just like when she had been fifteen. "Miley." Was what he said once again. "I-I…" she attempted to make out. "I love you." He completed for her.

Miley's eyes closed in contentment, a slow smile spreading upon her lips. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you. That-that was what I have been wanting to hear ever since that day two years ago. I don't even care if you don't mean it anymore. I just… thank you." Her eyes were moist, with tears of happiness, surprise, and love. Nick looked at her tentatively; he shook his head. Bringing his fingers up, he lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes.

"What do you mean I don't care, Miley? Of course I do! I love you, Miley, I love you." Miley let out a slight sarcastic laugh, "Which is why it took you almost two years to come back to me?" Nick closed his eyes and let out a profound sigh; he didn't know what to say. "Trust me, Miley. I wanted to, but-but—"Miley cut him off, "But what, Nick?" "But I-I just couldn't." Miley stared at him skeptically, "Why not?! Do you know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep because of you?! Do you even care about the countless amounts of times I've dreamed and hoped you'd come back?!"

"Miley, please. I love you, alright? Just believe me. I-I couldn't come back and handle the rejection if you did reject me. What if you had already moved on? I wouldn't be able to bear it. If you yelled at me for how much of a jerk I was, I-I couldn't… I was a coward, I admit it. But recently, somebody told me" 'faint heart never won fair lady'. Then is when I realized, if I wanted for you to forgive me, I needed to do something about it. I needed to take a risk… anything just for you to love me back. I-I was wrong when I broke up with you because my friends asked me to. I know that now." He paused and heaved a sigh. It felt good to have all that off his chest. Miley didn't say anything as she tried to process all that information.

"Miley…?" Please say something. Anything. Just-just tell me you don't hate me, that's enough for me. Just tell me you forgive me—"

"I love you too." With that, their lips collided. Their souls entwining as one in harmony along the dance floor.

-----

**A few years went by;**

"Nick!" Miley called out, walking into their apartment and plopping down on the couch. She was tired and looked forward to seeing Nick. He came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a very funny chef's hat that had been very clearly made out of newspaper. She laughed catching sight of him and he grinned back at his beautiful girlfriend.

Miley put her hands out, silently telling him she was in great need of a hug. He walked forward and embraced her. She rested her head on his chest for a while before leaning back and reading what the apron said, "'World's hottest cook'?" she inquired, an eyebrow raised slyly. He just smiled at her, taking her hands and pulling her into the kitchen. She gasped. A table set for two with a vase holding a single flower and a candle in the middle.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. He gently wiped them with his thumb, "I love you." She looked at him and nodded tearfully. "I love you too." They sat down after he had taken off the ridiculous hat ad apron; and enjoyed dinner, which had obviously been a take out from their favorite Chinese restaurant. But Miley didn't mind, he had done this for her and that's all that mattered.

Suddenly Nick stood up; she gave him a questioning look. He ignored it and proceeded to rummage in his pockets for a while before his fingers found the square box. He took a deep breath, "Miley, remember so many years ago when you said that 'maybe later' you'd marry me…?" her brain searched for the memory and immediately located t. How could she forget it? It was their first 'I love you' exchanged. "Yeah, so what—"she started, confused before her eyes widened in realization and her hand flew to her mouth.

Nick got done on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

-----

**They lived happily ever after…**

-----

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:HHHAAAIIIII!  
In case you haven't figured by now, Nick is like a year or two older than Miley. :]]  
This story started out as one and ended as one. This was actually a story based on 'fifteen' by Taylor, but then I couldn't end it sad, sooo… this is how it turned out! Haha. Hope it's not too confusing. ;) Sorry if it is. Ending sounded kinda cliché to me, but whatever. :]] And I really hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on it, honestly. :D This is the longest thing I've written at once. Lol. Yay me! :p But because of the length, am not feeling proofreading so much. Lol. Sorry for any mistakes. :D  
Ohhhh, and exams are… OVEERRRR! Now all I'm gonna be doing is eat, sleep and write, my utmost favorite things to do. Lol. :p**

**REVIEW, pleeeeaaassseee.**

**- Love, Sara. :]]  
**


End file.
